Supports and clamps are traditionally used to stabilize or move different objects for a variety of different industrial applications. Some industries, such as oil and gas and construction, require the use of specially designed clamps to accommodate large and heavy objects. Because the dimensions of a component are not always known, these industries could benefit from the use of a single clamp that can be configured to grab an object of unknown dimensions.
The exploitation of offshore oil and gas production often involves moving or stabilizing subsea components including risers, pipelines, and structural supports. Because the dimensions of the target structure are not always known, the conventional method for doing this involves sending a diver or Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV) to the site of the component, gathering measurements, and fabricating a custom clamp for use with the component. The fabrication and welding of the clamp is typically done offshore. The process is rather lengthy and a second trip to the site is required for installation.
In the alternative, a premade clamp that was manufactured onshore and includes “field weld,” that allows for later adjustments of the clamp dimensions can be used. After the diver or ROV return with measurements from the site, the pre-made clamp can be welded offshore on the deck of a boat to fit the necessary dimensions. Although this process is not as time consuming as fabricating a custom clamp, it still requires two visits to the site. In addition, welding done onshore in a fabrication shop is typically stronger than welding done offshore on the deck of a boat.
GB patent application 2402950A discloses an attachment apparatus for attaching objects to a subsea structure. The disclosed apparatus comprises attaching members moveable between an open configuration and a closed configuration, arranged in such a way that they are moveable relative to one another. The placing of the attachment apparatus on the subsea structure causes the attaching members to automatically close around the subsea structure. The attachment apparatus is attached to a guidepost or other guideline or guidewire system. A disadvantage of this system is that a single clamp is restricted to grabbing objects that fall within a limited range of sizes and geometries. It is also not designed to provide torsional stability. Therefore, specific clamps must be designed and manufactured for a particular application.